Nunca abandones tus sueños
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: No los dejes, que no te importe el que diran, solo se tu mism@ y porfavor nunca abandones tus sueños y planes pues no tienes idea de lo que te puedes arrepentir


Disclamer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de la maravillosa JKR, si fuera mío el epilogo hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

Sueños.

Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, odiaba no haber seguido mis sueños, nuestro sueños, y a pesar de haber sido de la casa de los valiente leones, nunca lo demostré cuando en realidad era importante, me acobarde y preferí decirle mentiras estúpidas y sin sentidos, decirle que no te amaba, decirte que todo había sido un juego, una apuesta entre Ginny yo. Después de todo haber estado contigo me ayudo a ser un poco mentirosa.

Y hoy después de 18 años sin verte, volví a sentir estas estúpidas mariposas, volví a sentir lo que creí ya no existía.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hoy es el primer día de mi pequeña Rose, y me moría de nervios, todo el camino en el coche no pare de decirle que se cuidara._

_-Mamá, ya tranquila. No me pasara nada. Prometo escribirte dos veces por semana.- me dijo después de 20 minutos diciéndole lo mismo._

_Bajamos del Mini Copper, al parecer a Ron le gustaba lo muggle y por eso vivíamos a las afueras de Londres._

_Caminamos entre los muggle, todo era normal hasta que tuvimos que cruzar entre los andenes 9 y 10. Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentí miedo de verlo, miedo que mi mascara se deshiciera al verlo._

_Cuando llegamos, Ginny y Harry nos llamaron, los saludamos, al igual que a nuestros sobrinos, manteníamos una plática muy amena, cuando Harry o Ron hablo_

_-¿Qué no es Malfoy?- cuando termino de formular la pregunta voltee de inmediato, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por completo, sentí como deje de respirar unos segundos, seguía igual de guapo, seguía siendo perfecto, seguís siendo mi amor prohibido, seguía siendo mi sueño imposible._

_El nos vio e hizo un ademan con la cabeza, pienso yo que fue su forma de saludarnos. Estaba acompañado por una hermosa rubia y un nuño de la edad de Rose, el niño era igual a su podre cuando el tenia 11._

_-Ese debe de ser Scorpius.- me dijo mi amiga, al ver como miraba a la feliz familia Malfoy_

_-Rose, quiero que lo superes en todo.- dijo Ronald, logrando un gesto desaprobatorio de Ginny y mío_

_Antes de poderle reclamar algo, un silbato sonó, era la hora de partir, decidí acompañar a Rose._

_-Rose, ignora el comentario de tu padre. _

_-Claro mamá_

_-Y otra cosa, prométeme algo_

_-Si mamá, te escribiré_

_-Eso no, quiero pedirte que no te importara nunca lo que la gente te dijo, si tienes un sueño síguelo y nunca te des por vencida._

_-Eh, si claro.- le di un abrazo y deje que subiera al tren_

_**End Flash Back**_

Termine de recordar cuando me di cuenta que había memorizado la nueva apariencia del rubio, en cómo sin que nadie se diera cuenta me había dedicado una sonrisa, era increíble que el volviera a ocupar mis pensamientos. Una lechuza interrumpió mis pensamientos, en la pata tenía un pergamino, se lo quite y me dispuse a leer la carta.

Catañita:

A pesar de que han pasado 18 años, se que aun sientes algo, y sé que te arrepientes de haberme mentido, te arrepientes de no haber escapado conmigo, se que te arrepientes de no haber cumplido nuestros sueños. Pero yo me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no haberte convencido de dejarte huir conmigo, me arrepiento de haberte creído tan pronto, pero me arrepentiré el resto de mis días por no haberte detenido el día de tu boda.

Aunque no me arrepentiré nunca de haber soñado contigo, de amarte tanto, no me arrepiento de mandarte esta carta y decirte que te AMO, no me arrepiento de haber sido tan feliz contigo.

Así que tranquila, todo seguirá siendo igual, cada quien con su familia, cada quien siendo felices (aunque no sea con la persona que realmente amamos)

Antes de despedirme te quiero pedir un favor, no dejes que el zanahorio de tu esposo arruine más cosas. Lo dijo porque vi como nuestros hijos se miraron, terminaran juntos y me alegrare, porque podre verte mas, jajá, tranquila juro que no seremos infieles, yo quiero a Astoria y sé que tú quieres a la comadreja.

Cuídate y espero que tus sueños, por conseguir ese trabajo, no se vean frustrados por los demás

Draco Malfoy

Termine de leer con lagrimas en los ojos, como se atrevía a perturbar mas mi vida! como se atrevía a conocerme tanto, como se atrevía a culparse por mis actos, pero sobretodo, como se atrevía a seguirme amando a pesar de todo lo que le dije hace 18 años

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, no quería decirle esto a Draco pero debía, todo esto tenía que termina._

_-Hola castaña.- llagaste de la nada, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto del susto_

_-Hola Draco, quiero irme sin rodeos.- dije mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas. No podemos seguir con esto, mejor dicho YO no puedo seguir mintiéndote. Draco, quiero que algo te quede muy claro YO NO te amo, todo fue una farsa, una apuesta entre Ginny y yo. Como crees que me enamoraría de ti, de un maldito mortifago, de un completo idiota. Créeme NUNCA me iría contigo, aunque me pagaran un millón de galeones, así que olvida todo, olvida lo que sientes por mí, simplemente ignora estos cinco meses en los que jugué contigo.- todo lo dije tan rápido y con tanta seriedad que me creyó a la primera, ver tu cara casi me hizo arrepentir así que hui, lejos de ti y de nuestros sueños rotos_

_**End Flash Back**_

Ahh, es que siempre tendría razón, claro que me arrepentía de todo, pero en ese momento sentí miedo del que dirán y nunca me importo realmente lo que yo sentía. Pero hoy si me importaban mis sentimientos, y sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada.

Así que nunca, nunca dejes de soñar, nunca abandones tus sueños, que no te importen que tan locos sean. Pues a pesar de que siempre habrá piedras en el camino, si cumples tus sueños descubrirás que eres más fuerte. Y después de todo no existiría nada de lo que conocemos sin que alguien los hubiera soñado antes.

Así que sueña pues casi todo es posible en esta vida.


End file.
